As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Memory for an information handling system often includes one or more Dual In-Line Memory Modules (DIMMs). The DIMMs are typically configured in accordance with a particular Double Data Rate (DDR) standard, such as a fourth generation standard (DDR4). A non-volatile DIMM (NVDIMM) of a particular type (the NVDIMM-N) may operate as a normal DIMM, but also includes sufficient non-volatile (flash) memory to store the contents of the DIMM in the event of a power failure. As such, an information handling system that supports NVDIMM-N operation may include a separate power source dedicated to operating the NVDIMM-N in a save data operation.